I Dare You
by Rainbowlaserparty
Summary: Brittany Wong invites Star to her next Birthday Party. But this time it's an all girls sleepover. They decide to play truth or dare, and give Star a one of a kind dare.


**I'm not sure if I'm the first one to come up with this idea, but I decided to make a fanfiction for this. Hope you enjoy. Star vs belongs to Disney.**

Once again, here Star was. At Brittany Wong's 15th birthday party. This time it was an all girls sleepover. Which meant no boys, so Star couldn't bring Marco. Brittany had invited Star for unknown reasons, but Star wasn't arguing.

"So, how about we all play a game." Brittany said with a smirk.

Star was still new to the whole Earth culture, so she still had a lot to learn. She didn't know about many earth games. Only the ones Marco had shown her.

"Oh cool! What kind of game!" Star jumped up from her seat on the carpet floor of Brittany's room.

"Oh, you'll see." Sabrina grinned.

Star felt uneasy. She knew something was up. But she wasn't sure.

"How about a little.. Truth or dare?" Brittany asked.

Everyone in the room had nodded their heads. Star thought it sounded fun, so she nodded to.

"So who wants to go first?" Chantelle asked.

"How about Star does? I'm pretty sure this is her first sleepover. Would you like to try, Star?" Brittany questioned.

"Um sure I guess." Star said uneasy.

Star felt tingly. She only felt this way when something bad most likely was going to happen.

"So Star. Truth or dare?" Brittany asked.

"Um... Truth?" Star said nervously.

"So. You and Marco are like, best friends right?" Star felt more uneasy.

"Yeah.. Why?"

"Do you have a thing for him?" Brittany added a wink into the question.

"What? No.. We're only friends."

Brittany grunted. Star just looked at her cluelessly.

"Star, now you can ask any of us a question."

"Oh ok. So, uh, Janna?"

Janna looked up from the mystery novel she was reading before. It had something to do with magic, to no one's surprise.

"Yeah what?" She stared at Star, waiting for her question.

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm... Dare." She grinned devilishly.

"Ok.. Uh what do you do for dare?" Star asked.

"Ugh. You basically challenge her to do something embarrassing, scary, or hard." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Ok. I guess I dare you to.. Um. Hmm." Star went into thought.

What should she ask? She didn't want to hurt her or embarrass her, so she went with an easy dare.

"I dare you to balance your book on your head!" She cheered.

"Seems easy enough."

Janna places the book on her head and stood up, balancing it perfectly. Star sighed. She couldn't come up with a better dare.

"Ok so Janna, how about you ask someone now."

"Ok. I want to ask Star."

Star smiled sheepishly. For some reasons, all the girls were choosing her. Why? What for? Maybe her magic. She had no idea.

"Ok so truth or dare, Star?" Janna broke her thoughts.

"I'll go with dare."

"I dare you.."

With the next words Star blushed the hardest she ever had.

"To kiss Marco Diaz."

Kiss Marco?! Her best friend?! No! No way would she do that!

"What! No way!"

"Why not? Are you too scared?!" All the girls giggled.

"No! It would just be wrong! Marco wouldn't like that! And friends aren't supposed to do that kind of stuff!"

"Who says Marco wouldn't enjoy it?" Someone had asked.

"Because he likes someone else!"

"Star, you have to do the dare or you're a chicken." Brittany grinned evilly.

Star sighed.

"Well how am I going to do it when he's not her?!"

And moments later, here Star was, crowded by girls, at the Diaz's front porch.

When the door opened, Mrs. Diaz looked at Star cheerfully.

"Hola Star? Back so early? With your.. Amigos?" She asked confused.

"Well you see, we were just stopping by to ask Marco something!" Star blushed.

"Ok, let me just get him."

She closed to door to retrieve her son. Star was mentally scolding herself. Being called a chicken was way better than losing your friend. So why was she doing this? How was Marco going to react? She should probably just tell him it was a dare before doing it. Butterflies started growing in her stomach and she felt the heat run to her face. This was so out of character for her. She usually wasn't like this.

The next thing she knew was that Marco had opened the door.

"Star? What are you doing here? What are they doing here?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm so sorry Marco. This is all just a dare and if you hate me I'm sorry!" She yelled before she grabbed his face and pecked him on the lips for a split second.

The second felt longer than it should have. Star felt the butterflies grow again.

When she let go of her face she ran away and started to cry.

Marco just stood at the doorstep completely shocked. Then he smiled.

"Truth or dare?" He asked the girls.

"Yup." They all responded.

"Tell Star I'm not mad. Like not at all." He started to blush.

He then closed the door and left the girls to get back home to their party.

When they got there, Star was at the doorstep. She looked upset, but she wasn't crying anymore.

"Hey Star. Marco's not mad." Jackie stated.

"Yeah. And you know what? I think he enjoyed it." Brittany added.

The girls all nodded. Star looked up and gave a fake smile. She knew Marco probably was mad.

"Well it's over now."

"Yup! We still have more truth or dare to get to! And Star, that was the worst dare we'd give you." Jackie grinned.

"O-ok." Star smiled back.

This was going to be a long night.

 **I hope this wasn't too short or cheesy. It was more like a Drabble if you want to put it that way. Thanks for reading though!**


End file.
